Fate Zero Eventuality
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: El Cuarto Heaven's Feel, la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial a comenzado y todos los Masters han sido elegidos y sus Servants han sido invocados, sin embargo, esta guerra tiene sus singularidades, haciéndola la mas irregular hasta ahora. Posibles Ooc, Fem Ritsuka. Segunda versión de Fate Unlimited Zero Over.
1. Chapter 1

Fuyuki, ese seria el campo de batalla para el Cuarto Heaven's Feel, la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial, donde el ganador reclamara el artefacto todopoderoso creado por las tres familias fundadoras, para así cumplir el deseo que anhelan en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Kiritsugu frunció el ceño, mirando las tres marcas rojas en el dorso de su mano, brillando con un tono carmesí y ominoso representándolo como un Master elegido para esa guerra secretas entre magus. Había sido el nacimiento de su hija cuando el Magus Killer se dio cuenta que estaba en posesión de estas malditas y anheladas marcas.

\- Kiritsugu ... Ven a cargar a tu hija. - La voz suave de su mujer interrumpió su proceso de pensamientos. - Es tan pequeña y hermosa, como un hada. -

\- No puedo. - Dijo el hombre atormentado, mirando la tormenta de nieve que azotaba el castillo Einzbern esa noche. - Estas manos que no sostienen nada ... No tienen ese derecho ... -

\- No digas eso. - Comenzó la mujer inhumana, sonriendo a su bebé mientras estaba postrada en cama, descansando luego del parto que dio como nacimiento un milagro. - Tu eres su padre, ademas, estamos mas cerca de tu deseo. -

\- El deseo que solo te llevará al infierno. - Replico vorazmente Kiritsugu, mirando sus manos que habían matado a miles para salvar a millones.

\- Kiritsugu ... Ese ha sido el destino de los Einzberns por generaciones, es la razón de mi existencia. - Decía Irisviel suavemente pero cada palabra era como un cuchillo para el hombre. - Si es por ti sueño, no me importaría morir por el. -

\- ... Yo no lo merezco ... - Dijo el pelinegro entre dientes, mientras apretaba sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

\- Recuerda, Kiritsugu. Estas tratando de crear un mundo donde nadie tenga que llorar. Ese es el ideal de Emiya Kiritsugu. Solo ocho años mas, y tu nuestro ideal se hará realidad. El Santo Grial te salvará, estoy segura de ello. - Dijo la albina, su voz calmada y compresiva. - Ahora, toma a esta niña y abrázala, y siéntete orgulloso como cualquier otro padre. -

Kiritsugu miro a su esposa, la cual sostenía a la pequeña fruto del amor entre ambos para que él la tomara en brazos. El pelinegro trago saliva y se acerco, por primera vez, sus manos que arrebataban solo vidas iban a preservar una vida.

...

...

...

_**Saber.**_

Esos ocho años para la guerra que decidiría el deseo de Kiritsugu había terminado, en ese transcurso de tiempo, los Einzbern utilizaron su dinero e influencia para conseguir el mejor catalizador para el Magus Killer quien era su representante en este Cuarto Heaven's Feel. Y al final, consiguieron lo mejor que se podía imaginar.

Avalon, la Legendaria Vaina del Rey Arturo, que lleva el mismo nombre que la utopía que deseo para su reino, Camelot. Un Noble Phantasm y Arma Conceptual de gran poder y prestigio que simula aquella siempre distante utopía que hacia invencible al Rey Arturo hasta su caída cuando fue robada.

El mejor catalizador para invocar al legendario rey de Camelot.

Kiritsugu soltó un suspiro luego de salir de la sala donde acababa de invocar a su Servant, dejando a su esposa ahí también. La invocación había bien, sino que mas que bien. No solo invoco al mítico Rey de los Caballeros, sino que también en la Clase mas fuerte, Saber. Pero a pesar de ello, había un solo problema.

¿Por que una chica que apenas había pasado la adolescencia, se sumergió en la carga de llevar a su reino a ser su primera prioridad en la vida? ¿Como si fuese solo por eso que nació?

Por un momento, comparo a Saber y a Irisviel, eran tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo tan similares.

Entonces, su mente se ilumino.

El no podría aprovechar el poder de Saber, el era un asesino, era rastrero y busca el mejor curso de acción para terminar rápido su misión. El solo podía trabajar en las sombras, pero alguien tenia que dar la cara con Saber.

Irisviel era perfecta. Y como bonus, podría utilizar el Noble Phantasm de Saber, Avalon para mantenerla segura.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que había llegado Kiritsugu.

El hombre suspiro, y se fue a su oficina en el castillo, tenia mas preparativos que terminar.

_**El Caballero de la Espada.**_

_**El Rey de los Caballeros.**_

...

...

...

**Lancer.**

Kayneth estaba furioso.

Su prometida, Sola-Ui le había informado que el paquete que consiguió con la influencia de su familia de esta ultima ya debió llegarle, que contenía un pedazo de tela de la realeza, que supuestamente podría pertenecer a Alejandro Magno, Teseo, Vlad III o Rama, grandes reyes o gobernantes quienes serían perfectos Espíritus Heroicos para invocar, pero ...

El problema fue que el paquete no estaba. Kayneth le había reclamado diciéndole que no estaba en su oficina como acordaron, lo cual termino en un gran pleito entre ambos. Al final, el Lord fue a consultar con el cartero de la Torre del Reloj.

Solo para llevarse la desagradable sorpresa que su "buen" pupilo, Waver Velvet había robado el catalizador.

Y con el comienzo de la guerra a la vuelta de la esquina ...

No era por nada, pero el magus estaba desesperado así que hizo algunos tratos con algunos contactos de su familia para conseguir una reliquia de ultimo minuto.

Así termino con el collar perteneciente al primer caballero de Fianna, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, un de los héroes irlandeses mas famosos.

Kayneth esperaba que este cambio de imprevisto no fuese un impedimento de su victoria.

_**El Caballero de la Lanza.**_

_**Diarmuid del Lunar del Amor.**_

...

...

...

**Archer.**

\- Ya hemos ganado. - Declaro Tokiomi, junto a el estaban Risei Kotomine el supervisor de la iglesia para la Guerra del Santo Grial, con quien había formado una alianza para hacer que los ganadores del Santo Grial fueran los Tohsaka.

Ademas, estaba su aprendiz, Kirei, hijo de Risei, con quien tenia varias estrategias planeadas gracias a que Kirei también era un participante de la guerra, y su Servant era Assassin, uno de los Hassan-i Sabbah, uno de los viejos de la montañas.

Pero el Servant que acaba de invocar Tokiomi, hacia pensar al mismo que ya su victoria en la Guerra del Grial estaba en bandeja de plata.

\- Sera mejor que tengas una buena razón para traerme de nuevo a este inmundo mundo, mestizo. - Dijo Archer, sus ojos rojos de serpiente mirando intensamente a su "Master" dispuesto a matarlo si no le gustaba su respuesta.

\- Oh, mi gran rey. Hay un gran tesoro que creo que puede ser de majestad. - Dijo Tokiomi inclinándose hacia su Servant, queriendo tentarlo.

\- Mm, te escucho, mestizo. - Dijo Archer, antes de darle una mirada fría al castaño. - Y sera mejor que sea de mi agrado, o sino ... -

\- Créame señor, le gustara. -

_**El Caballero del Arco.**_

_**El Primer Héroe de la Humanidad.**_

...

...

...

**Rider.**

\- Soy el Servant Rider ... Te pregunto, ¿Eres mi Master? - Fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el tono calmado y sereno del Servant hacia su maestro.

\- Eh ... ¡Si! - Exclamo Waver, discípulo de Kayneth, quien participaba para demostrar su valor en la sangrienta competencia de magos.

\- Ya veo ... - Los ojos azul cielo de Rider miraron a su Master. Analizándolo, observándolo, discerniendo al joven magus.

\- Uh ... - Waver no pudo evitar estremecerse por la mirada de Rider. El hombre era alto y piel muy pálida en conjunto a su cabello albino.

Pero lo que mas denotaba era su porte de guerrero real, por su brillante armadura de oro y capa rojiza.

\- Bien, acepto nuestro contrato, Master. - Dijo Rider llegando a su conclusión. Luego, en el rostro de Rider apareció una suave sonrisa. - Llevémonos bien a partir de ahora, Master. -

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo que logro decir Waver, ciertamente su Servant era raro, pero no parecía mala persona. - ¡Ganemos, Rider! -

\- Como usted ordene, Master. -

_**El Caballero Montado.**_

_**El Niño Desechado en el Río.**_

...

...

...

**Assassin.**

Kirei volvió a iglesia, luego de la supuesta muerte de su Servant, para hacer pensar a los Masters que el Servant mas peligroso para los magos estaba fuera de la guerra.

El ejecutor volvió a mirar los brillantes sellos de comando en su mano, luego de casi dos años de que el Santo Grial lo eligió, aún se pregunta.

¿Cual es mi deseo? ¿Que anhelo tanto para ser elegido?

Eran las preguntas que aún rondaban en su mente, pero nunca tuvo una respuesta así que las sello dentro de su ser, y solamente hará lo que su maestro, Tokiomi ordene.

\- Master. - Dijo un Assassin, pareciendo frente a el.

\- Assassin. - Dijo Kirei, su voz desprovista de emoción. Sus ojos vacíos miraron la mascara de hueso de su Servant.

\- ¿Me llamo? - Pregunto Assassin,

\- Empiecen a buscar las ubicaciones e información sobre Caster, es el único que no se ha registrado. -

\- Entendido. - Y despareció en las sombras, en busca de su objetivo.

_**El Asesino Silencioso.**_

_**Hassan de las Cien Caras.**_

...

...

...

**Berserker.**

\- ... Berserker ... Pandora ... - Dijo uno voz femenina. Su rostro y cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido de batalla, que parecían sombras. Encima algo de armadura, botas, guanteletes, hombreras, rodilleras y un casco que cubría la aparte superior de su rostro de metal negro y con venas rojas sangre en el.

Su casco era singular porque no tenia una apertura para ver, pero al Servant no le parecía un problema. Por una pequeña apertura del casco, salio su largo cabello blanco y negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

La Servant miraba el pozo de gusanos de no muy lejos de ella, ella temblaba mientras los miraba, parecía que estaba a punto de atacar.

\- Ciertamente has invocado a un Servant singular, Kariya. - Fue la voz vieja y asquerosa del padre del susodicho que lo hizo mirarlo. - Y mira que esperaba que invocaras a la Gorgona o al Minotauro, pero ... A la misma creación de los dioses, te has superado, hijo. - Zouken sonrió, con una de sus sonrisas enfermizas.

\- Berserker ... - Dijo Kariya, enfocándose en su Servant. Al principio iban a usar un catalizador de Europa, específicamente a uno de Gran Bretaña o de Francia, pero tenían otro de origen griego a la mano, así que fueron con ese.

Ademas, Zouken no tenia muchas esperanzas en su hijo.

La mencionada dejo de temblar y se centro en su Master, lo miro ... O al menos, eso intuyo, no sabría decirlo debido a la falta visual del casco que usaba Berserker.

\- Ayúdame a ganar esta guerra. - Dijo Kariya, su deseo siendo salvar a su sobrina, Sakura como prioridad de las maquinaciones de Zouken.

Berserker miro el pozo de gusanos por un momento y les gruño guturalmente, sintiendo la asquerosidad de la magia de Zouken antes de volver a centrarse en su amo y asentir le de acuerdo ante su petición.

_**El Guerrero Loco.**_

_**La Caja de la Desesperación.**_

...

...

...

**Caster.**

Estábamos en unos apartamentos de la ciudad de Fuyuki, eran altas horas de la noche. Pero en uno de los apartamentos aún había alguien despierto. No, eran mejor decir que había dos personas luchando por su vida.

Una joven chica de unos quince años y una niña de unos siete años estaban tiradas en el suelo, ambos con graves cortes por donde su liquido vital se filtraba y le daba forma a un circulo de aspecto extraño que un loco había dibujado con su sangre pero aparentemente no salio como quiso y se fue refunfuñando como un niño.

Ese mismo loco allano su casa matando los padres de las hermanas, para luego apresar a ambas y cortarlas para dibujar ese circulo extraño.

En este punto, la hermana mayor solo quería una cosa.

Que su hermanita viviera.

Su deber como hermana mayor, era velar por ella. No le importaba desechar su vida y futuro si era por la vida de su hermana menor.

Después de todo, el deber de una hermana menor era proteger a su hermanita.

Quería que creciera grande y fuerte, que estudiara y se graduara, que conociera a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida y le diese algunos sobrinos para malcriar.

Como hermana mayor, ella quería ese futuro para ella, incluso a expensas de su propia felicidad. Lo que ella no sabía, es que ese deseo puro y honesto, era lo que evoca un milagro para asegurar ese futuro.

Un estruendo resonó, llamando la atención de la mayor, la menor estaba inconsciente por la perdida de sangre. Cuando la mayor centro su vista en donde escucho el estruendo, se encontró a alguien singular.

Era un hombre alto, su cabello largo y blanco atado en una cola de caballo alta. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, y su único ojo visible era de color plateado. Usaba un kimono y un hakama de color negro con detalles blancos y plata. Encima de sus hombros usaba un haori blanco pero en el interior tenia varios diseños intricados de paisajes japoneses. Pero lo mas destacable, eran las vendas negras en su brazo izquierdo y una venda blanca que cubría su ojo derecho. Ademas, llevaba cuatro espadas en su cintura, dos de cada lado.

\- Servant de la Clase Caster ... - El llamado Caster, volteo hacia la menor de las hermanas. - Así que tu eres mi Master, ¿Eh? -

\- ¿Quien ... Eres? - Dijo la mayor, mirando con desconcierto al hombre.

\- Soy Caster, un Espíritu de una leyenda del pasado. - Responde Caster, luego apunta a la niña. - Ella es mi Master, a quien debo proteger. -

\- Ya ... Veo ... - La mayor suspira. - Por favor ... Cuida de ella ... - Suplico sintiendo como su vida se le escapaba de su cuerpo.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré, pero primero, dime como se llama mi Master. -

\- Ri ... Ritsuka, Fujimaru Ritsuka. - Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer en el sueño eterno.

\- Fujimaru Ritsuka, ¿Eh? - El hombre sonrío. - Descansa en paz, joven. Todo estará bien, porque ya estoy aquí. -

Caster se acerco a la niña Ritsuka, y empezó a curar sus heridas con solo un toque, luego la cargo en sus brazos.

\- Lo lamento, Master, pero tu hermana ya estaba lejos de la salvación ... Por lo menos se fue en paz, y le cumpliré su promesa de cuidarte. - Dijo Caster a su Master inconsciente, para luego salir del apartamento lleno de sangre.

_**El Magus.**_

_**El Forjador Maldito de Espadas.**_

...

...

...

\- ¡Lo hice! - Exclamo un hombre de cabello naranja, al igual que en el escenario anterior, había provocado una masacre con una familia y había dibujado un circulo intrincado con su sangre. - ¡Invoque un demonio! -

Efectivamente, frente a el había un demonio, eso era lo que su aura denotaba mientras que su apariencia femenina hacia creer que era humana. Usaba un traje ceñido de cuero negro que hacía resaltar sus curvas femeninas, usaba un faldón negro y una capa roja sobre sus hombros. Lo mas extraño era que usaba una venda negra sobre sus ojos, donde estaban sus ojos habían dos gemas. Un rubí en su ojo derecho y un zafiro en el izquierdo. En el resto del traje había alguna que otra gema como esmeraldas, amatistas, ópalos, entre otros.

La mujer le sonrió.

Luego, todo en la vista de Ryuunosuke se volvió sangre. Antes poder darse cuenta, ya estaba muerto.

\- Si ... Soy un demonio, el diablo en persona. - Dijo la mujer haciendo aparecer un haori negro y cubrirse con el, ademas de ocultar su rostro con la capucha, antes salir del apartamento.

_**Era hora de cazar.**_

_**Avenger.**_

_**El Vigilante, la Venganza.**_

_**La Oscuridad del Santo Grial.**_

_**La Mujer Maldita del Final.**_

...

...

...

_**Bueno, otra historia, normal en mi traer nuevas historias que vaya a terminar en un futuro nada cercano. Pero bueno, aquí esta una especie de reboot o una segunda versión de Fate Unlimited Zero Over, y si es posible me gustaría que esta versión sea mejor o igual que Fate Unlimited Zero Over, espero que les haya gustado.**_


	2. Chapter 2

En la oscuridad de la hermosa noche simplemente iluminaba por la luz de las estrellas, la luna y cierta iluminación provocada por la luces de la ciudad de Fuyuki, un cierto de hombre cabello blanco llevaba en brazos a una niña de cabello naranja rojizo en las sombras, para evitar la atención no deseada.

Sería raro ver a un hombre adulto cargar a una niña inconsciente por la noche sin ningún parentesco.

Bastante raro.

No obstante, el hombre conocido como Caster se movía por el bosque de concreto con suma tranquilidad, manteniendo su presencia baja y sus sentidos alertas para evitar ser detectado y estar pendiente de cualquier ataque por un Servant respectivamente. Sería aún mas problemático meterse en un combate ahora siendo que fue invocado no hace mucho, ademas del problema de que su Master apenas era una niña de siete años.

Ciertamente Caster tenia mala Suerte.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las circunstancias en la cual estaba apresado el Servant del Magecraft se mantenía tranquilo, de hecho, su expresión esa suave y con toque de jubilo en sus ojos mientras miraba la ciudad de Fuyuki en su lado nocturno.

Estar de nuevo en la tierra, sintiendo el aire frío de la noche, volver a estar en el mundo de lo vivos ...

Era un sensación sublime que Caster extrañaba mas que nada ...

Aunque había un cierto calor que le faltaba para sentirse completo nuevamente, pero eso era un problema menor en estos momentos, había algo mucho mas importante en la mente de Caster. Pero afortunadamente, Caster ya no tenia porque preocuparse tanto de sus problemas al llegar a su destino.

Una vieja casa o mejor dicho, una mansión japonesa abandonada.

Era un lugar perfecto para poner un taller. Sin embargo, la residencia ha estado abandonada por unos años dejándola muy descuidada y frágil para cualquiera que quisiera vivir hay sin hacer las remodelaciones necesarias ...

Aunque eso no sería un problema para el Servant Magus.

\- Bueno, es momento de ponernos manos a la obra. - Caster sonrió con emoción, ahora se venían las cosas geniales.

\- ¿Uh? - Un pequeño sonido llamo la atención del Caster peli blanco, bajando la mirada se encontró con una mirada provenientes de unos ojos color ocre llenos de curiosidad infantil.

\- Oh ... Hola. - Fue lo único que el Espíritu de Leyenda se le pudo ocurrir decir.

**_..._**

En un avión privado que aterrizaba a primera hora de a mañana en el mismo día donde sería invocado Caster, iba saliendo una mujer con una belleza inhumana. De una piel blanca de porcelana, que contrastaba con sus ojos rojos de rubí antinaturales, ademas, su cabello era de un blanco puro como la nieve. Ella usaba una ropa de invierno de color blanco puro.

La mujer era Irisviel, un homunculo de los Einzbern.

\- Así que es aquí donde nació Kiritsugu. - Comento Irisviel con ojos como estrellas mirando hacia todas partes con una actitud casi infantil. Era un curso de acción natural para ella, después de todo esta era la primera vez que salía del Castillo Einzbern, y mas aún salir de Alemania. - ¿Cómo fue la experiencia de vuelo, Saber? - Pregunto con emoción e interés dirigidos hacia su compañera.

\- Fue ... Interesante. - Dijo Saber esta vez vestida con un traje negro formal, con corbata y guantes negros. Ella aún estaba algo maravillada por todos los avances que ha logrado la humanidad desde su época en Camelot. - Aunque yo no tendría problemas para conducir uno de estos armatostes conocidos como aviones. -

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?! - Exclamo Irisviel llamando un poco la atención en el aeropuerto. - ¿Es debido a tu habilidad de Clase, Equitación? -

\- Ciertamente. - Dijo Saber en respuesta, sonriendo miro a su "Master". - El Grial nos proporciona la información de la era en la que somos invocados luego de materializarnos. Mi habilidad en Equitación es de alto rango, mientras no sean Bestias Fantasmales o Bestias Divinas puedo tomar las riendas de cualquier cosa. -

\- Tomar ... ¿Las riendas? - Repitió la peli blanca la extraña expresión de la Saber, antes de soltar una ligera risa.

Saber parpadeo un par de veces mirando a la esposa de su verdadero Master. - ¿Dije algo gracioso? - Pregunto algo confundida.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, es que me encanta tu forma de hablar. - Rio Irisviel levemente.

\- Ya veo. - Respondió Saber en respuesta, comprendiendo que en el mundo actual frases o dichos de su época sonarían un poco extraño hoy en día.

Luego de eso, la homunculo y la Servant fueron recogidos por una auto negro, provisto por la familia Einzbern y su influencia. El auto era conducido por un homunculo programado para ello. El destino del auto era llevar a los ocupantes al castillo Einzbern que la familia de magus había construido hace siglos como su lugar de instancia durante las Guerras del Sangro Grial cada 60 años en Fuyuki.

\- ¡Que lugar tan lleno de vida! - Exclamo Irisviel al ver las calles de Fuyuki llenas de gente viviendo su día a día con normalidad ... Sin percatarse de lo que ocurrían las próximas noches en la ciudad. Saber simplemente sonrió por la inocencia que la albina demostraba, pero una parte de ella se amargo, recordando muy bien los sucesos que ocurrían en la noche de esta maravillosa ciudad, las calles de Fuyuki se volvían una carnicería sin piedad o misericordia.

\- Kiritsugu debió haber llegado, ¿Verdad? - Pregunto Saber mirando a la esposa de su verdadero Master, algo preocupada por el bienestar de su Master ... Aunque esa preocupación era debido a que si perdía a su Master las cosas se volverían un problema para ella.

Y su tan anhelado deseo.

Un deseo que salvaría a su gente de la perdición por su negligencia.

\- Si. Unas doce horas antes que nosotros. - Responde Irisviel sin voltear, simplemente se dedico a admirar el bosque de concreto donde se encontraba ahora. - El nos contactara cuando sea necesario. Así que por ahora estamos a cargo. - Dijo mientras admiraba los edificios. - Visitar Japón es una gran experiencia, así que me gustaría disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible antes de que comiencen las peleas. - Expreso emocionada, su actitud ahora era como la de una niña pequeña.

\- Eso podría ser peligroso, Irisviel. Tal vez es en la noche que ocurren las peleas entre los participantes del Santo Grial, pero eso no impedirá que algunos magos nos ataquen mientras bajamos nuestra guardia durante el día. - Hablo Saber seriamente, siempre alerta y recta, y aún mas por el bienestar de otros.

\- Lo se, pero ... No es un desperdicio el a ver llegado hasta aquí y no hacer algo de turismo. - La voz de Irisviel se volvía mas triste a pesar de estar sonriendo, haciendo que su expresión se volviera una solemne. - Además ... Es mi primera vez. - Dijo avergonzada.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo único que pudo decir Saber ante las palabras muy sospechosas que la peli blanca había expresado.

\- No es eso, si es lo que piensas ... Es la primera vez que me aventuro al mundo exterior. Mas allá del mundo oculto del magecraft y los magos. - Dijo con tristeza.

\- ¿Has estado en ese castillo toda tu vida? - Pregunto la Servant rubia sin creerlo posible.

Irisviel asintió tristemente, una expresión levemente sombría inundo su hermoso rostro de porcelana, mientras sus ojos de rubí reflejaban melancolía. - Solamente soy una herramienta creada para la Guerra del Santo Grial. Pero, conozco varias cosas además de mis tierras, Kiritsugu me enseño varias cosas del mundo exterior con fotos y vídeos, pero esta es la primera vez que puedo experimentarlas con mis propios ojos ... En persona, así que ... Perdóname, me deje llevar. - Dijo avergonzada, sonriendo frívolamente y decidiendo que era mejor dejar de lado el tema. - Mejor olvida todo lo que dije, es imprescindible mantenernos seguros y alertas. -

Saber la miro con un rostro en blanco por unos segundos antes de sonreír suavemente, en su interior ella había llegado a una conclusión.

\- Por favor, detenga el auto. -Pidió Saber amablemente al chófer homunculo de la familia Einzbern. El conductor simplemente asintió y se estaciono en la cera, su programa era simplemente hacer lo que se le ordene, aceptando ordenes de la dama Irisviel, Kiritsugu, y ademas de Saber. - Si Kiritsugu pregunta, no estamos haciendo turismo, es simplemente reconocimiento del terreno. - Dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad, antes del salir del auto, darle la vuelta y abrirle la puerta a Irisviel. - Es el deber de un caballero hacer de escolta para una encantadora dama, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que su estadía sea maravillosa, así que ¿Me concedería el honor? - Se quito el guante y extenderle la mano con una sonrisa encantadora y amable.

Irisviel miro la mano de Saber sorprendida, solo para devolverle la sonrisa con una gran emoción naciente de su interior antes vacío pero ahora era mas humano.

**_..._**

Sin embargo, en esa misma noche de la invocación de Caster, con solo unas horas luego de la invocación de este. En una casa algo alejada de la ciudad de Fuyuki, es decir, ubica en una zona rural cerca de la ciudad, se encontraba una casa un poco pequeña pero humilde. En ese mismo lugar en la medianoche, dos personas se encontraban aún despiertas ...

Aunque no eran dos individuos completamente normales.

Uno era un estudiante de magecraft, un magus.

Y el otro, una leyenda viviente, un Espirítu Heroico grabado en la historia de la humanidad.

\- ¡Rider! ¡Assassin fue eliminado! - Exclamo Waver a su Servant, pero el susodicho estaba ocupado en otras cosas, por lo cual no miraba con tanta atención a su Master y se hundía un poco mas en lo que estaba haciendo.

Entre esas cosas interesantes que el Servant de la Montura hacia era presionar botones del control de la consola de videojuegos que el magus ingles había traído consigo para distraerse por algunos momentos. Waver era uno de los pocos magus que no tenían una antipatía hacia la tecnología, y en cambio se adaptaba a ella.

Y bueno, al magus de cabello negro le ponía un poco nervioso la expresión impasible aparentemente perpetua de su Servant, aunque era un Servant de gran poder, parecía ser humilde, sin embargo, no demostraba mucha emoción alguna. Por ello, Waver decidió mostrarle algunas cosas interesantes de la era moderna.

Entre ellos, la televisión, comida, alguna que otra zona turística, aunque no salían mucho para evitar cualquier acercamiento de cualquier Master o Servant enemigo. Pero luego, le mostró lo peor ...

Los videojuegos.

Waver se sigue arrepintiendo de haberle enseñado sobre el mundo de los videojuegos.

No es porque sea malo, sino porque era muy bueno, demasiado bueno, especialmente en los juegos de disparos o carreras, también en los de lucha. Rider ciertamente demostraba una habilidad sin igual en los juegos.

Sin embargo, se había enviciado brutalmente con ellos.

Lo bueno, es que su Servant era multifacético y pudiera hacer varias cosas a la vez.

Rider al escuchar las palabras de su Master, volteo a verlo analizando sus palabras unos segundos antes de asentir en comprensión, aunque estaba algo extrañado que un Servant allá sido eliminado tan temprano en la Guerra, incluso si era Assassin ...

\- Bueno, es afortunado que el Servant que hace ataques sorpresas haya sido eliminado, pareces de las personas que les gusta atacar de frente. - Dijo Waver con suficiencia y a la vez aliviado.

\- Hmph, este enemigo requiere que me ponga serio ... - Murmuro Rider mientras sus ojos azul celestial reflejaron resolución de combate.

Una marca apareció en la frente de Waver, su Servant parecía mas un adolescente que un héroe de leyenda. - Saber, Lancer, Archer, los tres caballeros y Berserker, cuya única habilidad es volverse loco y ganar poder de ello. Todos ellos son nada comparado con tu Noble Phantasm, el único que podría ser una amenaza es Caster, si supiésemos su-

\- ¿De que forma el Servant Assassin fue eliminado del combate? - Pregunto Rider con voz seria. - ¿Cómo fue derrotado? - Pregunto para tener precauciones, incluso si Assassin era supuestamente el Servant mas débil, había que tomar en cuenta que a pesar de ello era un Servant, un Espíritu Heroico por encima de muchos humanos y magus.

Ademas, saber el como fue derrotado y quien lo derroto era una información vital para batallas futuras y para demás estrategias.

No obstante, nunca debían subestimar al enemigo.

\- Creo que fue el Servant de Tohsaka. Su aspecto y ataques fueron muy brillantes y llamativos, todo pareció un borrón, no sabría decir- Sin embargo, el magus ingles no pudo continuar debido a la interrupción de su Servant.

\- Master. - Dijo Rider con su profunda y recta voz haciendo que su Master saltará de la impresión del cambio en el aura de su Servant. - Cuando comience mi lucha contra alguien, el resultado será obvio, yo seré el victorioso en su nombre, así que usted no se preocupe por nada, ya que por nuestro contrato, yo lo seguiré luchando hasta mi final. - Exclamo con determinación pura, el era un Espíritu Heroico con una voluntad indomable que nadie podía igualar.

Waver solamente pudo ver su Servant con admiración y asombro reflejado en sus ojos, ciertamente había invocado a un fuerte Servant, y no por simplemente por su leyenda lo sabía, sino también por su aura y porte divino que superaba a cualquiera debajo los cielos.

\- Bueno, ¿Pudiste ver algo sobre el sujeto llamativamente brillante? - Pregunto Rider seriamente, el Caballero Montado había dejado su juego en pausa y se dedico a centrarse.

\- Bueno ... Fue muy rápido y estaba muy oscuro ... - Empezó murmurando en voz alta, tratando de explicar la poca información que había recopilado del suceso, pero justo en ese momento recordó algo, así que con duda centro su vista en su Servant peli blanco. - ¡Rider! Se supone que los Servants solo tienen un Noble Phantasm, ¿Verdad? -

Esa pregunta hizo fruncir levemente el ceño a Rider, pero aún así mantuvo su expresión impasible y se dedico a responder la pregunta lo mas concisa posible para su Master.

\- Esa es la regla. Aunque, "Cuantos" no es la forma correcta de conceptualizar un Noble Phantasm. Como sabrás, los Noble Phantasm son la cristalización física de la leyenda de un Héroe. A veces pueden ser una habilidad o un arma. Cuantos Noble Phantasm tiene un Espíritu Heroico varía dependiendo tanto de su leyenda como la Clase en la que es invocado el Servant. - Explica Rider calmadamente sentándose en la cama de la habitación no muy lejos de su Master, mientras le dirigía su mirada serena de sus ojos azul celestial.

\- ¿Existe un Noble Phantasm que consista en lanzar docenas de espadas a tu adversario? - Pregunto Waver, porque no importaba lo descabellado que sonaba, eso era lo que pudo distinguir. Y mira que el había visto la escena una y otra vez, y eso era lo único en lo que podría concluir.

\- ¿Quizás sea una espada que pueda dividirse en varias copias? Ciertamente, eso calificaría como un Noble Phantasm, un interesante Noble Phantasm para la Clase Archer. - Reflexiono Rider, sin embargo, para poder discernir completamente de la identidad del Espíritu Heroico debía intercambiar algunos golpes con Archer, aunque sabía que ese Servant sería un duro contendiente.

\- Pero ... No eran copias. - Dijo Waver llamando la completa atención de Rider, quien lo miraba calmadamente pero intrigado. - Cada espada, era única, con sus propios diseños y formas. - Dijo para mayor intriga del Caballero Montado.

\- Mm, eso es intrigante ... Revelador, pero intrigante. No obstante, descubriremos su verdadera identidad cuando toque enfrentarlos. - Dijo Rider con su tono siempre sereno y fresco, luego se acerco a su Master y coloco su mano suavemente sobre su hombro, dándole una leve palmada.

\- ¿Eso es lo correcto? - Pregunto Waver mirando a su Servant a sus celestiales ojos azules, esperando que ese sea el curso de acción mas apropiado.

\- A veces Master, debes aprender a tomar las cosas con calma, un paso a la vez, no siempre debes preocuparte por las cosas, eso si es una maldición, no pienses mucho del futuro, tampoco recuerdes demasiado el pasado, simplemente céntrate en el ahora y poco a poco el mañana será iluminado por un bello resplandor. - Dijo Rider con una sonrisa frívola, pero luego cambio a un rostro mas serio. - Ahora, es momento de dar nuestro recorrido diario esta noche. -

\- Así que ya es hora. - Comento el magus ingles, preparándose para la salida nocturna.

\- Si ... Aunque siento que este recorrido no será como los demás ... - Murmuro Rider solemnemente, eso capto la atención del peli negro.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por que lo dices, Rider? - Pregunto el joven Master curioso por las palabras sospechosas de su Servant.

\- Tú no debiste ser el único que debió haber espiado a Tohsaka, después de todo, pertenece a una de las familias fundadoras de la Guerra del Santo Grial, por lo cual se le considera un enemigo poderoso en todos los casos. Por lo tanto, eso significa que todos deben estar al tanto sobre la muerte de Assassin. Ahora todo se volverá más turbulento con un Servant menos, hay que proceder con precaución, sin embargo, no permitiré que seamos derrotados, Master. Mi honor como guerrero no me lo permitiría. - Dijo Rider con resolución, con una sonrisa calmada adornando su rostro divino.

No obstante, el Servant peli blanco esperaba encontrar un digno rival a que enfrentar en esta Guerra del Santo Grial.

\- Conozco muy bien tu poder ... Pero aún así no creo que enfrentarlos sea tan sencillo. - Dijo Waver algo pesimista, bajando su mirada.

\- Master, soy el Servant de la Clase Rider, el Caballero Montado. Entre los Servants, cuando estoy en mi montura, mi velocidad es incomparable, mi poder es inconmensurable y mi habilidad no tiene paralelo, no lo digo por arrogancia, sino porque es la verdad, y tu quien eres mi Master, debería conocer eso, ¿No es así? - Explayo el Servant con simpleza, mientras miraba a su joven Master joven e inexperto ... Pero determinado y con potencial.

Waver sonrió levemente, sus ánimos aumentados por su muy humilde Servant. - Tienes razón, Rider. ¡Ahora salgamos! -

\- Como ordene, Master. - Responde Rider con simpleza, una sonrisa serena ocupando su rostro.

Era momento de estirar los músculos.

**_..._**

Luego de pasar toda la tarde paseando por la ciudad, Saber e Irisviel llegaron una playa cercana. Habían hecho varias cosas mientras recorrían la hermosa ciudad de Fuyuki. Pero a pesar de estar divirtiéndose, Saber se mantuvo en guardia en todo momento, asegurándose de que pudieran pasar desapercibidos mientras exploraban la ciudad.

\- Es hermoso. Es como ver un gran espejo que refleja el cielo nocturno. - La voz de Irisviel sonó con asombro mientras miraba el mar reflejando la luz de la luna. Saber quien estaba a pocos metros alejada de ella veía como la albina se divertía en la orilla con sus pies descalzos tocando el agua. Saber no pudo evitar sonreír, era ciertamente un momento de calma y serenidad.

Le hubiese gustado que su reino allá terminado así ...

\- Es tan divertido pasear por la ciudad acompañada de un caballero. - Dijo Irisviel sacando a Saber de sus pensamientos sobre el pasado. La homunculo peli blanca lucía como niña jugando en el agua, esa inocencia hizo sonreír a la Servant de la Espada.

\- ¿Fui un caballero aceptable, mi Lady? - Pregunto Saber, sonriendo levemente mientras hacía un arco respetuoso.

\- Todo fue perfecto. Fuiste un maravilloso caballero el día de hoy, Saber. En verdad, muchas gracias, siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida por este gesto único de tu parte, mi gran caballero azul. - Responde Irisviel con una sonrisa.

\- Sus palabras me honran, Irisviel. - Dijo Saber en respuesta ante los halagos dichos por la esposa de su verdadero Master. Dentro de la Servant Caballero, en verdad se lleno de jubilo por haberle alegrado el día a la mujer.

\- Saber, ¿A ti te gusta el mar? - Pregunto la peli blanca, mirando el inmenso cuerpo de agua.

\- No sabría decirlo, cuando estábamos en mi época, los enemigos atacaban por agua. No tengo buenas experiencias de ello. - Dijo la Servant rubia en respuesta, una sonrisa solemne se plasmo en su rostro recordando los viejos tiempos.

Sus caballeros ...

Su reino ...

Sus errores ...

\- Oh, lamento mucho escucharlo. - Dijo Irisviel con un tono triste que capto la atención de Saber, la homunculo no dijo mas y volteo su mirar hacia el basto océano.

\- En cualquier caso, ¿No te habría gustado mas haber paseado por la ciudad con Kiritsugu? - Pregunto Saber con curiosidad, era su esposo después de todo, sería una mejor experiencia pasar este tipo de cosas con las personas queridas para uno.

\- No podría hacerle eso. Solo lastimaría gravemente sus sentimientos. Eso sería un acto muy cruel para hacerle pasar. - Responde con una sonrisa falsa, mientras en sus ojos rubís se reflejaba dolor y tristeza. Saber se sorprendió por las palabras de Irisviel, ella no podía comprender exactamente a porque Kiritsugu no podría estar con ella o con su hija.

\- ¿Dices que Kiritsugu no disfrutaría pasar tiempo contigo? - Pregunto Saber mordazmente, ella sabía que su Master y ella nunca serian compatibles, pero este tema era diferente. Inconscientemente para la Servant de la Espada, sus manos se volvieron puños duros como el acero.

\- El es alguien que considera dolorosa la felicidad. - Responde mirando la luna que se iluminaba magníficamente en el cielo.

Saber bajo la mirada, un ceño fruncido adornando su hermoso rostro. Sus puños se apretaron mas fuertes que antes, ella nunca podrá comprender el nivel de pensamiento de su master. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se desvanecieron súbitamente cuando sintió la presencia de un Servant no muy lejos, Saber noto que lo hacía apropósito. Casi lo podía sentir invitándola para el combate. Rápidamente llego donde estaba Irisviel y puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Un Servant enemigo. - Dijo Irisviel en conclusión, a la peli blanca no le costo mucho averiguar el porque de la reacción de la Servant de la Espada.

\- Si. - Confirmo Saber con solemnidad, no había mucho que decir sobre ello. - El esta haciendo notar su presencia, a unos 100 metros de aquí. Lo hace a propósito, debe ser una invitación para el combate. - Informo a su Falso Master.

\- Que considerado anfitrión. Eligiendo el campo de batalla por nosotros. ¿Deberíamos aceptar?- Pregunto Irisviel, volteando su mirar hacia el Servant Caballero de la Espada.

Era el momento de la verdad ...

La Guerra del Santo Grial ya había dado comienzo.

\- Seria grosero el no responder a esta invitación. - Dijo Saber, sonriendo por la leve emoción de combatir un digno oponente para su espada sagrada. - Es hora de demostrar de que estamos hechos, Master. -

\- Vamos, ¡Saber! -

**_..._**

Caster había estado ocupado unas cuantas horas, pero ese trabajo dio sus frutos.

Había logrado poner en buenas condiciones el lugar, limpiándolo y reparando las partes mas afectadas de la estructura del lugar. De hecho, cuando Caster por fin termino, el lugar estaba mejor que nuevo.

No obstante, luego de terminar con la limpieza se dedico a terminar las preparaciones para la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Instalar su Taller.

Un Taller Mágico era imprescindible para un magus, y para los Servants de la Clase Caster, era algo de suma importancia.

Pero si había algo que había que denotar ...

Es que su "Taller" estaba mas allá de uno normal en ciertas circunstancias ...

Un Templo, esa era la única forma de describir el nivel del Taller Mágico de Caster.

Aunque había un pequeño, problema ... Era que el lugar donde estaban no era un lugar verdaderamente apropiado para instalar su Taller Mágico, excepto por el almacén de concreto bastante tentador la verdad.

Y sin mas preámbulos, el Servant Mago se hundió en su trabajo.

Sin embargo, lo que no se percato el Magus Servant era de una sola cosa ... Su Master.

Un curioso Master de siete años de edad.

En un principio, Caster había dejado a su pequeña master en una de las habitaciones aún intactas del lugar, para dejarla dormir y descansar luego de lo ocurrido hace unas horas en el departamento de la misma. Caster esperaba que su Master siguiera durmiendo hasta que fuera la primera hora de la mañana, así le daría tiempo para reflexionar el como explicarle las cosas.

Palabra clave, esperaba ... Pero no paso.

**_..._**

_La pequeña Ritsuka tenía un extraño sueño ..._

_Se encontraba en un campo infinito de pastos verdes ..._

_Un cielo azul inmaculado celestial ..._

_Sin embargo, lo único que entorpecía su vista era una sola cosa ..._

_Una sola cosa de varias ..._

_Espadas._

_No una, ni un par, sino desde cientos a miles de espadas de todo tipo y tamaños.__  
_

_Desde la mas mundana, hasta la mas hermosa.__  
_

_Todas y cada una estaban clavadas en el suelo como ataúdes._

_Ataúdes de héroes y villanos que nunca serán olvidados._

_ Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron dos espadas ..._

_Dos espadas que formaban una sola espada ..._

_Una espada que para nacer, fue forjada a partir de otras dos espadas._

_Era ..._

_._

_._

_._

**_La Espada Suprema._**

**_..._**

Luego de ver esa espada, Ritsuka despertó de golpe, remanentes de la forma de la espada aún intactos en su mente. Sin embargo, la pequeña Master en cuestión al despertarse en un lugar desconocido sacudió su cabeza e hizo lo mas normal para un niño de su edad ... Explorar el lugar con suma curiosidad. La joven Ritsuka exploro y rondo por toda la casa de estilo japones, admirando lo bien cuidada que estaba luego de las reparaciones y limpiezas que había hecho su Servant ... Aunque ella no conocía su existencia.

Por ahora.

La peli naranja termino saliendo de la casa, para admirar el pequeño jardín ... Hasta que el sonido del metal chocando con el metal resonó por todo el lugar. El estruendo fue comparable al sonido de los truenos, provocando que Ritsuka se asustara y casi cayera al suelo por la impresión.

La joven Master volvió a incorporarse, aunque se encogió de miedo cuando nuevamente el sonido estruendoso del martillo de forja volvió a chocar con el metal. La niña no se tardo en encontrar el origen del sonido, el cual provenía del almacén a un lado del jardín.

Ritsuka trago saliva, con ella también se trago el miedo y con valor y curiosidad ella se acerco al cobertizo, tratando de encontrar a alguien que la ayude averiguar en donde se encontraba, ademas de tener conocimiento de que le había pasado a ella y a su familia.

Y entonces, ella entro entro al cobertizo ...

Y lo vio ...

**_Espadas._**

Un sin numero de espadas estaban por todo el lugar, todas y cada una en un lugar especifico y bien cuidado. Había espadas de todo tipo, desde el mas lejano del Occidente hasta lo mas recóndito del Oriente, todas forjadas por un solo hombre ...

El hombre que ahora mismo estaba ocupado terminando de forjar una katana, cada golpe que el herrero de cabello blanco daba con su martillo de forja, relámpagos violetas saltaban por todo el lugar. De hecho, Ritsuka tuvo que dar algunos saltos para esquivar los rayos que salían de la espada al ser golpeada.

Afortunadamente, no paso mucho tiempo para que el forjador terminará de golpear el acero.

\- Bien, es suficiente por ahora, puedo proseguir en un tiempo posterior ... - Decía el hombre antes de percatarse de la otra presencia en el almacén. - Oh ... Hey ... - Dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

\- Hola ... - Fue la respuesta que Ritsuka pudo decir.

Y así ambos, Master y Servant se quedaron viendo el uno al otro.

...

\- Creo que lo primero es presentarnos, ¿No? - Dijo Caster algo incomodo, no se esperaba para nada que su Master se despertará antes de tiempo.

En respuesta, Ritsuka asintió solemnemente, ella solo miraba con curiosidad al hombre de cabello blanco frente a ella. Lo que mas le daba curiosidad, era el vendaje blanco en su ojo derecho.

\- Soy un Servant invocado para la Guerra del Santo Grial, soy de la Clase Caster y tu eres mi Master. - Se presento el Caster de pelo blanco con una suave sonrisa. El trataba de ser lo mas amable posible.

\- ¿Guerra? ¿Santo Grial? ¿Master? - Repitió Ritsuka sin entender muy bien los términos que Caster se refería.

Caster suspiro, esto sería mas complicado de lo esperado ... Aunque tuvo un cierto Déjà vu en ese momento, pero lo dejo de lado, había cosas mas importantes que recordar el pasado.

\- Piensa en mi como un sirviente, un sirviente mágico, que hace cosas mágicas. - Dijo esta vez el Caster con simpleza, una sonrisa suave adornando su rostro.

\- ¿Magia? ¿Eres un mago? - Indago la niña, el interés y la curiosidad llenando sus grandes ojos color bronce.

\- Sip, soy un mago, como en esos libros de fantasía y cuentos de hadas, leyendas y folklore. - Caster se acerco a ella con lentitud, evitando parecer amenazante. El peli blanco se puso de cuclillas frente a su Master y con una sonrisa. - Soy un héroe, y los héroes hacen cosas buenas, ¿No es así? Nunca haría algo para hacerte daño, en cambio, deseo tu bienestar. -

\- ¿Lo prometes por tu meñique? - Pregunto Ritsuka, una gran seriedad inundo su voz al hacer esa pregunta.

\- Lo prometo por mi meñique. - Le respondió Caster con una sonrisa frívola.

Caster extendió su meñique hacia su Master, la pequeña en ese momento envolvió su propio meñique alrededor del meñique mas grande perteneciente al Servant, denotando la gran diferencia de tamaño, sin embargo ...

\- "Es cálida ... " - Pensó Ritsuka cuando los meñiques de ambos se encontraron. Ella ya no tenia dudas sobre el hombre que se hacía llamar Caster ante ella, después de todo, al tocarlo le trasmitió sentimientos que había perdido hace no mucho ...

Seguridad.

Confianza.

Calidez.

En el caso de Caster, pudo ver los Hechizos de Comando de su master aún mejor. Tenia un parecido a una lanza ubicado en el lado posterior de su mano izquierda.

\- Ahora, ¿Me dices tu nombre pequeña? - Pregunto el Servant, aunque ya sabía su nombre, era parte de los modales.

\- Me llamo Ritsuka Fujimaru, aunque mi familia me llama Gudako. - Responde la susodicha alegremente, pero súbitamente su humor cayo de golpe al recordar algo ...

**_¡Su familia! _**

\- ¡Mi familia! - Exclamo la niña, su voz en pánico y llena de histeria. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras se llenaban de dolor y miedo. - ¡¿Que le paso a mi familia?! -

Los ojos de Caster se suavizaron, esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, y era mejor que fuera temprano. Su Master había pasado por una tragedia horrible, sus padres muertos junto a su hermana mayor. De cierta manera, el Servant de la Magia pudo simpatizar de alguna manera con su Master.

\- Lamento decírtelo así pero ... Tu familia ya no esta con nosotros. - Le respondió el peli blanco con una expresión impasible, pero con un tono suave.

La niña cayo de rodillas, encogiéndose en una bolita empezó a sollozar. ¿Caster fue demasiado duro? Tal vez demasiado, pero era mejor una dolorosa verdad que una mentira hermosa, al final, esta ultima era mas dolorosa que la primera.

Caster dejo salir un suspiro triste, y gentilmente abrazo a su Master. Acariciando su espalda constantemente.

En ese momento, Ritsuka soltó completamente su llanto y dolor.

Mientras, Caster estuvo para ella en todo momento.

Paso una hora para que todo acabara, media hora de llanto y palabras calmantes y otra media hora para explicarle a la niña todo lo que tenia que saber sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial.

\- Entonces, ... ¿Que es la Guerra del Santo Grial? ¿Es una competencia? - Indago la niña, ya mas calmado. Aunque sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y aún había marcas de sus lagrimas en sus mejillas rojas y regordetas.

Para Caster hubiese sido una imagen muy tierna si la pequeña Master no hubiera derramado lagrimas.

El peli blanco soltó un suspiro audible antes de responder la pregunta de su Master. - Es una manera de llamarla ... Aunque es mucho mas cruda que una competencia normal. Una guerra oculta que es luchada en esta ciudad, Fuyuki. Todo por el único premio, el Santo Grial. En si, este artefacto permite conceder un deseo al ganador. La Guerra del Santo Grial es un secreto para muchos, de hecho, todo el público la desconoce, incluso el gobierno de este país no tiene ni la menor idea de la existencia de esta "competencia mágica". -

Los ojos de Ritsuka se abrieron mientras se llenaban de asombro, en conjunto, ella se había quedado boquiabierta ante la información provista por su Servant. - ¡¿Una competencia de magos?! ¡¿Y todo el mundo la desconoce?! -

\- Exactamente, es una guerra que es luchada por Masters y Servants, estos últimos son héroes de leyenda, mitos, epopeyas y el folklore, traídos desde el más allá. - Dijo Caster, explayando por consiguiente exactamente su existencia paranormal. - Yo soy uno de esos Servants, siendo invocado en esta Guerra del Santo Grial con el único propósito de luchar lado a lados junto a mi Master, invocador y contratista. Tu eres ese Master. - El Servant miro pacientemente como la niña procesaba toda la información que le daba, afortunadamente la niña tenia una buena capacidad de comprensión.

\- Entiendo ... Creo ... - Dijo Ritsuka un poco dudosa.

\- Cuando fui invocado, me encontré a ti y a tu hermana ... El deseo de ella para que vivieras fue lo suficientemente fuerte para invocarme, sin embargo, el Santo Grial te eligió como mi Master debido a lo herida que estaba tu hermana ... Yo pude curarte por nuestro lazo de Master y Servant, pero tu hermana por otro lado ... Lo siento, si hubiera sido invocado unos momentos antes ... - Caster suspiro con tristeza, a pesar de haber sido su culpa, aún así la muerte de esa joven le pesaba como un millón de toneladas.

Pero, en seguida el peli blanco levanto su animo, debía ser fuerte para su Master, el era lo único que le quedaba ahora en adelante ... Hasta que tuviera que irse. Caster tenía que preparar los preparativos para su ida, para que su Master este bien incluso si no llegaban a ganar.

Pero su objetivo final era ...

**_Destruir el Santo Grial._**

**_Hasta que no quede nada de el en este mundo._**

Caster sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamientos, debía centrarse en su Master y la supervivencia de la misma antes que nada ... Luego podría hacer desastres jeje.

\- Mira ... - Dijo Caster, tomando suavemente la mano izquierda de su master, acariciando gentilmente la marca roja que tenia un paralelismo con una lanza. - Estos son Hechizos de Comando, la prueba irrefutable de nuestro pacto de Master y Servant. -

\- ¡Oh! ¡Un tatuaje! ¡Esto es genial! - Exclamo la pequeña Ritsuka con emoción, Caster sonrió divertido por la reacción de la niña, era bueno verla sonreír.

\- Puede ser ... Pero es de suma importancia que lo mantengas oculto de la vista de cualquiera. Sería bastante singular ver a un niño de tu edad con un tatuaje. - Comento el peli blanco suavemente pero con suma seriedad en el asunto. El Servant lo decía mas que nada para evitar que un Master o Servant enemigo pudiera descubrir la identidad de su Master y ponerla en peligro.

Si había un tipo tan lunático que hizo un circulo mágico con sangre de unas niñas y mutilar una familia ... No quería imaginarse a los otros participantes.

Así que por ahora se encargaría de todo.

\- ¡Entendido, señor! - Exclamo la peli naranja sonriendo en respuesta.

\- Siguiendo con la explicación ... Esto es una guerra, la oscuridad y la información son nuestros mejores aliados. Así que mantente oculta, no sería bueno si te descubren. Yo seré el que luche en tu nombre, así que no te preocupes por nada ... Aunque te enseñare alguna que otra cosa para que te defiendas si es necesario ... Aunque esperó que ese momento nunca llegue, es mejor estar preparados. - Explayo Caster poniendo en claro las prioridades, las cuales era la seguridad imprescindible de su master. - Estaré contigo en todo momento, pero cuando llegue la hora de luchar, debes mantenerte oculta lo mejor posible. -

\- Uhh ... Esta bien. - Fue la respuesta de la Fujimaru, un poco tensa por las palabras de su Servant. - ¡¿Pero nunca vas a perder, no es así?! ¡Eres fuerte, ¿No?! -

Caster no pudo evitar sonreírle a su Master, esa inocencia infantil ... Debía preservarla lo mas que pudiera ... Aunque ya se vio un poco marchitada luego de la perdida de su familia, el sabía que podría conquistar ese dolor y perdida y convertirlo su fuerza.

\- He, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no perder, aunque los demás Servants también tiene una fuerza a la cual tomar en cuenta. Será una travesía dura para ambos, pero ... Me asegurare de mantenerla segura, Master. - Dijo Caster sonriendo, mientras hacía una ligera inclinación respetuosa.

Una gran sonrisa nació en el rostro de su Master, los ojos llenos de tristeza se llenaron de fascinación y emoción por su Servant.

Pero justo en ese instante ... Caster frunció el ceño.

\- Un Servant enemigo. - Fue lo único que dijo, esas palabras alertaron a la pequeña.

\- ¿Aquí? - Pregunto con algo de miedo, pero Caster negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No, pero tampoco esta muy lejos ... - El peli blanco suspiro antes de sonreirle a su Master. - Creo que es momento de hace mi debut. -

\- ¿Irás? - Dijo Ritsuka insegura, pero esa inseguridad se esfumo cuando su Servant puso su mano cálida en su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello naranja rojizo.

\- No te preocupes, volveré. -

La niña solo pudo quedarse admirando la forma en que Caster salia del lugar, dejándola a ella segura en el lugar.

**_... _**

En el muelle se libro una gran batalla, entre los dos Servants de la Clase Caballero. Saber y Lancer, fue un intercambio de golpes sin igual entre dos caballeros hasta que finalmente, Lancer había herido a Saber en su muñeca, por su lanza dorada.

_Gae Buidhe: La Lanza Dorada de la Mortalidad. _

Sin embargo, a pesar de la herida, Saber no se doblego en voluntad, ella simplemente acepto su equivocación en el duelo pero luego de que ambos Servants conocieran la identidad del otro, la Servant de la Espada se lleno de resolución para seguir con el combate contra Lancer en nombre de Irisviel.

Pero justo en ese momento en que la Servant rubia iba arremeter contra el Héroe Celta, un calor inconmensurable asalto el lugar para luego un resplandor brillante cual el sol del medio día ilumino la noche oscura.

\- He llegado. - Fue la voz solemne que resonó en todo el muelle.

Acto seguido, todos los Servants, Masters y demás espectadores del combate voltearon su mirar hacia el nuevo individuo al lugar.

\- ¿Un Servant? ... Es un carruaje ... - Murmuro Irisviel con asombro ante el resplandeciente carro de oro.

Dicho carro era tirado por cuatro caballos blancos con sus crines en llamas, llamas que también nacían desde sus pezuñas. Incluso cuando respiraban expulsaban llamas.

Y luego, el Servant que montaba el carruaje jalados por caballos divinos poso su mirada en los otros dos Servants, Saber y Lancer para luego decir ...

\- Combatientes, Saber y Lancer. Yo soy el Servant de la Clase Rider en esta Guerra del Santo Grial, Karna, el Héroe de la Caridad. - Dijo el peli blanco sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Literalmente, Karna había regalado su identidad, lo cual tenia sus desventaja ...

Pero a la vez le daba una ventaja a Karna.

Karna no podría pelear a todo su potencial si su nombre no era revelado.

\- ¡¿Que hiciste, Rider?! - Exclamo Waver en pánico, aún sin creer lo que su Servant había hecho.

Rider solo mantuvo su rostro solemne y miro a su Master calmadamente. - No se preocupe, Master. Simplemente mi honor como guerrero no me permitía luchar ocultando mi identidad, pero prometo que con mi identidad descubierta no será ningún inconveniente para usted. - Por consiguiente, el Servant miro a Saber y a Lancer con su rostro impasible.

Saber frunció el ceño, sin poder creer que un guerrero de tal calibre hubiera sido invocado, y peor aún ella estaba herida por la lanza de Lancer, ahora sería difícil enfrentar a semejante Servant.

El inigualable hijo del Dios Solar Surya, Karna, el Héroe de la Caridad.

Lancer levanto su guardia, el era habilidoso, pero la maestría que denotaba el Servant de origen divino lo superaba ampliamente, y debía proceder con cuidado si quería evitar ser derrotado por Rider.

Saber se puso en guardia. - Por haberte presentado, es justo que yo haga lo mismo. Soy Artoria Pengadron, Rey de los Caballeros y Camelot. -

No paso muchos segundos para que Lancer hizo lo mismo, su honor como caballero se lo exigía. - Y yo soy Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, primer caballero de Fianna. -

\- Mm, gloriosos héroes han sido invocados junto a mi en esta Guerra del Santo Grial. - Asintió Rider con serenidad, sin embargo, por dentro ardía la emoción de un combate.

\- Así que aquí estas, ¿Eh? - Hablo la voz del Master de Lancer, asustando a Waver por saber de quien le pertenecía, y eso no le gustaba al Master peli negro. - Me preguntaba que locura te invadió para robar a mi Espíritu Heroico, nunca imagine que fueses a entrar a la Guerra del Santo Grial, Waver Velvet. - El susodicho se encogió un poco de miedo ante las duras palabras de su profesor. - Déjame decirte que aquí los magos se matan los unos a los otros, así que te enseñare el miedo y el dolor, será todo un honor. - Dijo con malicia para nada disimulada.

Waver entro en posición fetal, con lagrimas a punto de derramarse, recuerdos del sin fin de humillaciones que Kayneth lo hacía pasar en su estadía en la Torre del Reloj, había cometido un error, nunca debió entrar a esta competición, no, esto era un matadero. Pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo salir de su estado depresivo, levanto la vista para ver a Rider sonriéndole con suavidad como si fuese un hermano mayor que siempre estaría con su hermanito. Una calidez como el suave toque de los rayos del sol del verano invadió el interior del magus ingles, incinerando todo mal.

Luego de aclarar el estado oscuro de su master, Rider levanto su vista con calma. - Master de Lancer, ¿Así tu ibas a ser mi Master en vez de Waver? - Rider niega con la cabeza luego de decir eso. - Eso es absurdo, solo alguien lo suficientemente valiente como entrar al campo de batalla conmigo puede ser mi Master, no alguien que se mantiene oculto. -

Los ojos de Lancer se oscurecieron, el no permitiría que alguien insultaran a su master. Kayneth en cambio solo chasqueo la lengua, sumamente indignado por el insulto.

\- Pero dejando eso de lado, es momento de que los demás que se ocultan de la oscuridad, sean testigos del resplandor del sol. - Dice Rider mirando su entorno, su experiencia como guerrero le permitió detectar las demás presencias en el muelle.

Las palabras serenas pero contundentes de Rider asombraron a todos, haciendo denotar que nada bajo los cielos podría escapar del Hijo del Sol Surya.

\- Saber, Lancer. Su combate fue una maravilla. - Dijo Rider llamando la atención de ambos Servants. - Su choque entre cuchillas fue tal que atrajo la atención no solo mi atención, sino la de otros Servants. ¡Espíritus Heroicos, traídos del Trono de los Héroes por el Santo Grial, muéstrense aquí y ahora! ¡Yo, Karna, les daré la bienvenida a este campo de batalla! - La voz de Rider resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo resplandecer su voluntad, nobleza y virtud divina.

Un resplandor dorado ilumino el muelle, partículas de luz doradas tomaron la forma de un Servant.

\- Ese es ... - Comenzó Waver, tensión llenando su voz.

\- ¿El Servant que mato a Assassin?- Termino Kayneth con el ceño fruncido, en solo unos momentos, el combate de dos Servants se iba a convertir en una batalla campal.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Archer, en su armadura dorada sobre una farola, mirando a los Servants que tenia a sus pies, con desinterés, excepto por uno. Archer miraba con algo de interés a Rider, notando su habilidad y poder por encima de los demás Servants ... Por un segundo medito si tendría que usar a Ea para cuando tocará enfrentarlo en un combate uno a uno. Archer bufo mentalmente, primero tendría que ver su verdadera valía en persona antes de poder decidirlo.

\- Así que tu eres quien se atreve a llamarse rey en mi presencia. - Dijo Archer con vos dura, mirando a Saber.

Saber frunció el ceño. - Si me llamo rey, es porque soy merecedor del título, Archer. -

\- ¡Hmph! No se quien te habrá dicho tal falsa, pero yo soy el verdadero rey. - Dijo el Archer rubio.

\- Bueno, ¿Entonces por que no nos das tu nombre, verdadero rey? - Interrumpió el debate entre ambos rubios, Rider. Ese acto capto el mirar del Archer dorado. - Un rey nunca tendría problemas en decir su nombre. - Dijo recordando algunos reyes que conoció en vida.

\- ¡Hmph! Aunque me gusta mi gloria, por ahora no puedo decir mi verdadero nombre, en cualquier caso, tu ignorancia merece un castigo, una muerte rápida parece apropiada ... Perece, mestizo. - Portales dorados se abrieron detrás de Archer, de ellos salieron espadas, lanzas, hachas y muchos tipos de armas, todos y cada uno, apuntaron a Saber, Rider, Lancer, Waver y a Irisviel.

\- Ya veo. Así que fue así como mato a Assassin. - Dijo Rider con calma, analizando el Noble Phantasm de Archer, definitivamente tenia una gran belleza.

Sin embargo, antes de que Archer pudiera desplegar en toda potencia su Noble Phantasm, una sombra oscura emergió del suelo, llamando la atención por lo que había aparecido.

Una figura femenina con armadura negra como la oscuridad, venas sangrientas cubriendo el metal negro. Mientras el cabello blanco con puntas negras danzo por el ligero viento de la noche.

Era Berserker.

No había duda alguna.

Sin embargo, la Berserker simplemente se mantuvo de pie, inmóvil ...

**_Simplemente esperaba el mejor momento para mutilar ... _**

\- Master, ¿Podrías indicarme los parámetros de Berserker? - Pidió Rider amablemente a su Master a su lado, su instinto y experiencia en el combate le gritaba que Berserker no era nadie normal.

Sin embargo, Rider pudo notar como su Master se tenso significativamente.

\- Esto ... No es posible ... - Murmuro Waver, miedo llenando sus ojos.

\- ¿Cual es el problema, Master? - Indago Rider con preocupación oculta en su semblante sereno.

\- ¡No puedo ver los parámetros de Berserker! - Todos quedaron estupefactos ante las palabras de Waver. Kayneth, incluso lo intento pensando que su discípulo era un tonto inexperto pero era verdad las palabras del Master de Rider, los parámetros de Berserker.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Que miras, mestiza? - Gruño Archer notando la mirada intensa de Berserker, cosa que lo molesto. Sin embargo, el Servant de la Locura no respondió ni tampoco dejo de mirar al Archer. - ¡Hmph! Sino haces nada, mejor muérete ya. - Los portales de oro se movieron, cambiando de objetivo hacia Berserker para luego disparar sin piedad alguna.

Berserker tampoco se movió por el ataque, cosa que dejo algunos boquiabiertos, mientras que otros analizaban la situación.

Pero en ese instante ...

Tres látigos de sombras salieron de la sombra de Berserker, los cuales arremetieron en protección de su ama defendiéndola de las armas, los látigos desviaron las armas que la apuntaban.

Ese acto sorprendió a todos por la singular forma de defensa del Servant Berserker.

\- ¿Que ... Diablos ... ? - Formulo Lancer.

\- A pesar de su estado sin razón ... Ella es algo mas, ¿Eh? - Murmuro Saber con seriedad.

Rider no dijo nada, y simplemente se mantuvo al margen, aún no era momento de luchar ...

\- ¡Tu ... Mestiza! - Gruño Archer, la ira llenando su interior. Acto seguido soltó mas armas hacia Berserker ...

Pero ...

El sonido de acero encontrándose con el acero resonó en todo el lugar.

Todos se quedaron asombrados como un numero paralelo de espadas singulares se encontraron con las espadas del Archer dorado.

Todos levantaron la vista, viendo que del lugar de donde provinieron era de encima de unos contenedores.

Y lo vieron ...

Un hombre alto, mas alto que Archer o Rider y con una constitución física mas muscular que ellos estaba encima de los contenedores. Tenia el cabello blanco un poco largo, su ojo izquierdo brillaba como el acero de una espada, mientras su otro ojo estaba vendado.

\- ¿Empezaron sin mi, eh? - Dijo el hombre con un tono burlesco, una sonrisa un tanto petulante y molesta allano su expresión anteriormente impasible que hacia paralelo con el semblante siempre sereno de Rider.

\- Tu eres ... - Empezó Rider, analizando todo. Los tres Servants Caballeros estaban aquí, Berserker había parecido unos segundos antes, Assassin fue eliminado y el era Rider, por lo tanto este hombre era ... - Caster. -

El identificado como Caster sonrió. - Ciertamente tienes razón, Hijo de Surya. Yo soy el Servant de la Clase Caster de esta Guerra del Santo Grial. -

\- Mestizo ... - Susurro Archer por lo bajo, su orgullo herido no solo por como Berserker había sobrevivido al ataque sino por la interrupción del Servant Caster.

En el caso de Berserker, esta dejo de mirar a Archer y se quedo mirando a Caster, aunque nadie podía ver su expresión debido a su rostro oculto, uno podía decir por su aura que estaba aturdida.

Las reacciones de Lancer y Saber fueron similares, mantuvieron su guardia en alto para defender a sus Master si era necesario, porque había la posibilidad de que todos los Servants se enfrentaran ahora.

\- Es ... Es japones ... - Murmuro Waver, notando las ligeras facciones asiáticas de Caster. Eso significaba, que Caster recibía un fuerte impulso por estar en su tierra natal.

\- Hmph, bueno, creo que es momento de empezar, ¿No? - Dijo Caster centrando su mirada en Rider, luego moverla hacía Berserker, sintiendo cierto presentimiento que ella sería peligrosa para finalmente centrarla en Archer. - ¿No es así, Archer? -

\- ¡Oh! ¿Así que me vas a enfrentar? Pudiste enfrentar a otros, de hecho, pudiste mantenerte oculto, pero has decidido enfrentarme, mestizo. - Se burlo Archer, mientras una sonrisa que prometía dolor apareció en su rostro divino.

\- He, si quiero sacarte la mierda a golpes debo enfrentarte, ¿No crees, Archer? - Devolvió Caster con el mismo tono burlesco de Archer, cosa que hizo que este ultimo se llenara de ira ... Pero aún así Archer no borro su sonrisa amenazante.

Algunos se quedaron sin habla por la osadía de Caster, debido a que la Clase Caster no estaba hecho para la lucha y estaba ganaba poder debido a la planificación y los instrumentos mágicos que podrían crear y operar.

Pero aparentemente Caster no era ese tipo de mago.

\- Ya veo, entonces ... ¡Enfrentarme, mestizo! - Exclamo Archer, portales de oro con un sin numero de armas únicas apuntando a Caster.

\- Así será ... Rey de los Héroes ... -

**_... _**

Un lugar muy lejos del muelle, pero en la misma ciudad e Fuyuki, una cierta persona había hecho su base de operaciones en uno de los edificios.

Era Avenger.

Ella se mantenía al margen de todo, ella sabría cuando actuar ...

**_Ella sabría cuando matar. _**

Todo estaba en su planes, ella lo tenia todo calculado ... Ella sabía quien reclamaría el Santo Grial ...

**_Ella destruiría el destino con Todos los Males del Mundo dentro de la Copa del Cielo_.**

Pero por ahora, reuniría fuerzas, fuerzas con la acabaría con todos los Servants y cumpliría con su cometido, y como entretenimiento espectaría los combates de los Servants con su bola de cristal.

Estaba emocionada con este Caster ...

Aunque esa Berserker le daba escalofríos en su alma ...

Pero eso no importa ...

**_La Guerra del Santo Grial, el Cuarto Heaven's Feel ..._**

**_¡Ha dado inicio!_**


End file.
